


Sinner Date

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>request: ”Holy shit.,, would you actually write a story for me,,, holy fuck. Anyways,,, He/him/female body parts minus breasts/ With papyrus hhhhhhh”</p><p>Dinner double date w alphys and undyne</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinner Date

“AND THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, STRUCK HIM DOWN WITH A SINGLE BLOW!”

“Yes, Pap, you did wonderful. The hedges look amazing.”

You chuckle into your dinner, picking at it with your fork. His passion for… well, literally everything warmed you to no end. You uncrossed your feet under the tablecloth, vaguely listening. You glance up to see him continuing to animatedly chatter. When he finally settles to let someone else talk, his eyes roll down to you, and catches your eye. He beams, and the warmth is back, flushing your cheeks down to your heart, to your core. 

Wait, that isn’t right… is it? You come to attention, having enjoyed this whole night in a comfortable haze, and feel his hand on your thigh. He’s scooted a little closer to you, though not too noticeably, just enough to invisibly place his hand on your leg. Well, that’s fine, you think, returning to your dinner.

Well, at least until the hand slides up, inching far too high to be comfortable.

You blush, thanking the lucky stars there’s a black tablecloth hiding your entire lower half. Well, maybe not lucky. Maybe that’s why they picked this place. Alphys has been fidgeting an awful lot… though that may just be Alphys being Alphys. Undyne’s hands tended to disappear a lot anyway. 

Papyus’s hand is too close to your core for comfort, but you dare not writhe and draw attention to yourself.

He’s left his gloves, too. He never wears his gloves when he eats here. Maybe it’s too fancy or something. Whatever the case, his first finger lightly brushes your clit and your hips jolt. He continues to stroke you, lightly through your boxers.

They spend the entire dinner talking, talking, talking, and Papyrus is just stroking you, never increasing speed or pressure, and you’re soaking wet, but he just won’t let you finish. 

And then, conveniently, Alphys spills her wine, all over Undyne. 

The moments of panic following are a good cover for your flustered appearance. “W-w-w-we’ll be r-right back!” Alphys stutters, pushing Undyne to the bathroom. Papyrus watches the door close, then smirks at you, all innocence wiped from his face as his fingers resume their assault. He presses his teeth to your ear, whispering.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, my handsome boy… I could just fuck you right here. Who knew you’d get off on being right out here, where anyone can walk up and see what I do to you… Maybe I’ll trash you right here, when Undyne and Alphys get back, so they can watch, hmm?” You’re whimpering, rutting your hips against his fingers. He grins and grabs his fork, looking you in the eye as he drops it under the table.

“Oops.” He slithers down under the cloth and you gulp, grabbing your hood and yanking it up over your head. You bury your face in your arms as he unbuttons your pants and yanks them down with your boxers just enough to access your core. You squeak as his tongue slithers out and touches your clit gently, flicking against it. His tongue prods at your entrance and you buck, trying to get him to enter you. He obliges, his tongue sliding along your walls and what’s left of his tongue outside pressing against your clit. He wriggles the tip of his tongue inside of you until you’re shaking, and you bite your hoodie sleeve to muffle your already stifled moan. He tongue-fucks you through your orgasm, and you fear the shocks won’t stop - you just keep coming. Finally you come down, and his tongue slowly slides out of you. You feel him shuffle up back to the table, but you’re so flustered and panting that you can’t shamelessly bring your head back up. He presses a kiss to your temple, to which you reply with, “Fffffuuuckk…”

“UNDYNE! ALPHYS! ALL IS WELL, I PRESUME?!” Papyrus shouted, indicating that the duo had returned. You finally raise your head, feeling the heat sinking from your face, to the slightly disheveled couple. 

“A-all better…” Alphys murmurs, sliding back into the booth without making eye contact with either of you.

You glance to Papyrus, who catches your eye, and winks.


End file.
